


Just Some Fun

by lupinjoallen



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bondage, Cuffs, Edging, M/M, Shameless Smut, Transman, spanks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 11:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15971492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lupinjoallen/pseuds/lupinjoallen
Summary: Steve is tired of Tony's determination to get him a girlfriend, so when Tony comes up to him during the party with a young man who he went to college with, he's a bit surprised when they hit it off!





	Just Some Fun

The music thudded against the walls. Steve watched as everyone around him was dancing and practically pawing at one another. He began to wonder if he should’ve just gone to his floor and call it a night. He knew that Tony would tease him relentlessly if he did though. The “Old Man” jokes had run it’s course by now.

“Found him!” Tony’s voice carried over the music as he approached. “Hey, Cap! Got someone for you to meet.”

Steve threw up a smile. Tony had been determined to find him a girl since he’d come out of the ice. The amount of women that had been introduced to him was double the number of fingers he had. So, when Steve looked up to find a handsome young man smiling shyly at him, he was surprised.

“This is my friend, Y/N. Y/N, Captain Steve Rogers,” Tony introduced.

“A pleasure, Sir,” Y/N said, smiling at him.

“Uh, yeah. Yes,” Steve said, shaking his hand. “How do you two know each other?”

“He’s actually a model for a newer magazine. Something about LGBT?” He looked to Y/N in question.

“You’re correct. I actually managed to get a good Instagram following and it got their attention. I’m basically their poster child.” Upon Steve’s confused look, Y/N smiled. “I’m a transgendered male, Captain.”

“Just Steve is fine,” Steve said, smiling. “I’m proud of you. I never would’ve known honestly.”

Y/N smiled softly, running a hand through his hair. “Thank you,” He said shyly. 

Steve smiled at that. “See? Told you, you’d hit it off!” Tony said, making Y/N’s cheeks turn bright red as Tony shoved him in Steve’s direction. Steve just barely caught him as Tony slipped away.

Y/N went red faced as he stood there, completely flustered. Steve smiled. “Guessing he--”

“Yeah. He’s a dick,” Y/N muttered, pouting a bit. 

Steve chuckled and shrugged. “So, how long have you two known each other?”

Y/N smiled a bit. “Actually since college,” He said. “He’s been one of the biggest supporters in my life.”

“Really?” Steve asked, a bit surprised.

Y/N smiled wider. “Yeah. Tony comes off an ass, but he means well. Usually his teasing is underlined caring. He wants to test your buttons, but only because he wants to know you.”

Steve blinked and smiled, nodding. “I agree. He’s got a lot of underlined meanings. But he definitely means well.”

Y/N nodded. He looked over the crowd. “Okay. I’ve been on Tony’s arm all evening. Mind being my new date?”

“I’d love to be,” Steve said, smiling. “Share a drink?”

Y/N sat with him at the bar. A few shots and some funny college stories about Tony, Y/N stretched and looked back at the crowd. “Okay. This isn’t calming down any time soon. Want to go somewhere quiet?”

“Depends,” Steve hummed, smiling. “What will we be doing in the quiet?”

Y/N smirked a bit. “I could teach an old dog new tricks?” He tried, hope leaking into his voice.

Steve smirked a bit and led him away. As soon as they entered the elevator, Steve turned to Y/N and lifted his chin. Y/N smiled and leaned in, kissing him softly. The doors closed as Steve pulled him close, wrapping his hands around his hips.

Y/N moaned and wrapped his arms around the soldier’s neck, deepening the kiss before pressing against him. He shuddered at the feeling of Steve’s body against his. “Fuck, Steve,” He whispered when Steve broke the kiss only to lavish his jaw with gentle flutters. Y/N smiled. “You don’t have to be gentle. I can take rough.”

“How rough? I’d rather not break you.”

Y/N smirked now, pulling Steve down and nipping at his lip. “I want to be broken, Captain.”

Steve groaned and pinned him to the wall, kissing him harder and grinding against him as the elevator climbed to his floor. “Gonna fuck you,” Steve whispered before nipping his jaw. “I am going to fuck you until you pass out. You’re body will remember my cock carving into you.”

“Oh fuck yes,” Y/N moaned as Steve started to nibble at his neck. “You sure? I thought all you older folks were supposed to be romantic and third-date types.”

“Times have changed,” Steve said, gripping Y/N’s hair and tugging. Steve smirked at the moan. “How do you feel about restraints?”

“Love ‘em. Would love you to torture me while I’m all cuffed up.”

Steve grinned as the doors opened and lifted Y/N up, carrying him away. Y/N started kissing Steve’s neck and got to work on a hickey. Steve grunted and hurried into his room, dropping him on the bed. Y/N squeaked a bit, blushing at the chuckle that escaped the soldier.

“Sh-Shut up,” Y/N mumbled. Steve quickly flipped Y/N onto his stomach and smacked his ass hard. Y/N moaned lowly and got on his hands and knees as Steve groped the assaulted cheek through the jeans.

“What was that, boy?”

Y/N whined a bit. “I’m sorry, Captain.”

“Not yet you’re not. First though...Safe word. Now.”

Y/N nodded and hummed before shrugging. “Shield?” Steve snickered. “Shut up! It’s the first thing I thought of!”

Steve crawled over Y/N’s body and kissed at his neck, making the younger man shudder and grind up against him. “Alright. I’ll give you that. Just remember to use it. Please?”

Y/N smiled and turned his head to kiss Steve gently, grinding back against him still to feel an erection between the layers of denim. “Yes, Captain. I can do that.”

Steve growled and pushed him onto the bed, grinding against him hard. “Gonna fuck your little body up.” He promised before rising. He dug into the nightstand and grabbed the cuffs. “Would you be more comfortable bent over or…”

Y/N sat up and held his wrists out in front of him. “This will make it easier to move me around.” Steve smirked and kissed him before slapping the cuffs over his wrists. Y/N tested them and blinked. “Wait, are these real?”

“Yeah. Is that okay?”

“Just surprised, is all,” Y/N admitted. He tugged against them again and bit his lip. “Hope you got the key in the drawer.”

“I do, Boy,” He said, cupping Y/N’s face gently. Y/N sighed and leaned into his touch, blushing a bit. “That’s a good boy.” He dragged his thumb over Y/N’s soft lip, groaning when he sucked the thumb into his mouth eagerly. “That’s it. You want me to fuck you?”

“Yes, Captain,” Y/N whined, squirming and nuzzling his hand.

Steve pulled him up to his feet and helped him strip off his pants and unbuttoned his shirt. Steve smirked as Y/N shifted shyly. “Look at you. So fucking sexy like this.” He nodded to the bed. “Hands and knees, Boy.”

Y/N shivered and did as he was told, spreading his legs for Steve to see his wetting folds. Steve dragged his fingers gently over the labia, listening to your soft moan of pleasure. He growled and grabbed Y/N’s ass, licking slowly over the labia and up to his puckered hole.

“Oh fuck!” Y/N groaned lowly, shaking and pushing his hips back. “Captain.”

“Taste so good,” Steve growled before eating out Y/N’s aching cunt. He moaned as he tasted his slick and thrust his tongue into Y/N’s wet hole. “So fucking delicious.”

“Fuck, Captain,” Y/N moaned, his back arching downward. Steve tongue was working him over in the best of ways, teasing his hole and making him squirm. He pulled against the cuffs when Steve’s thumb tweaked his clit. “Shi--Ah!”

“So sensitive,” Steve hummed, smirking a bit. He sat back and pushed a finger into Y/N. He watched how easily Y/N took it before carefully sliding in a second. The grunted moan coming from Y/N made Steve’s chest swell with pride. “So tight. I need to make sure you’re good and ready for me.”

Y/N pressed his face into the pillow as he gripped the bedsheets. His moans were only barely muffled now as he shook on the bed. Steve’s fingers crooked and found the right spot, a moan ripping out of Y/N’s throat.

“Right there, Baby Boy?” Steve asked as he ran a hand over Y/N’s ass before sliding it carefully up his back. “Do you like it when I finger you here?”

“Yes, Captain! Oh-Ah! Captain, please. I wanna cum so bad!” Steve fingers were suddenly gone and his hand came down on Y/N’s ass. “Steve!” Y/N moaned.

“Not cumming yet. Not without my cock in you. Understand?” Y/N only whimpered softly, until Steve spanked him again. “I said Understand?”

“Yes, Captain! I understand. Please fuck me!” Y/N begged.

Steve hummed and spanked Y/N again. “No.”

Y/N panted once Steve had reddened both cheeks, shaking and whimpering before his fingers were back inside him. It was a process. Steve would get right up to the edge then pull away and start spanking him. He loved every second of it. He thought briefly that he was corrupting the All-American Man, but it was clear that this was built into Steve long before Y/N was a thought. Maybe it’d been the famous Sargeant Barnes? He didn’t know, but he wanted to personally thank anyone who taught this man how to smack an ass so well!

Steve watched Y/N slump into the bed, twitching and whining from his need to orgasm as he stripped himself down. He growled and flipped him onto his back and slid into him. Immediately, he felt Y/N’s walls clamped down around him as the juices coated his cock. He swore under his breath as Y/N arched up, shaking and moaning from his orgasm.

Once Y/N had settled, Steve gently squeezed the sides of his neck. “Did I say you could cum?” Y/N whimpered then cried out as Steve thrust hard into him. Steve moved Y/N’s cuffed wrists until they were locked over an ornamental piece on the headboard, keeping him in place.

Steve smirked as Y/N moaned and shook under him, his shirt opened up for him, revealing the faded surgery scars on his chest. Steve ducked his head down and began to worship a dark mark over his heart. His hands slid under Y/N and gripped at the sore ass, keeping him in place as he fucked into him over and over.

Y/N panted and moaned, body shaking and nearly ready to orgasm again. “Fuck, Captain! I’m--I’m gonna cum again!”

“You are?” Steve growled playfully from his chest.

“Yes!” He whined. “I-I’m gonna c-um all over your cock--Aw fuck! Oh!” Y/N was so far gone, Steve couldn’t help but fuck him harder, reaching down and rubbing at his clit. Y/N was near screaming as he orgasmed again, overly sensitive now from the edging and spanking. “Fuck, Captain,” He moaned.

“Not done yet. Told you. Gonna fuck you until you’re out. Remember?”

Y/N choked as Steve gave a hard thrust. “Yes, Captain! Please!”

\--

Steve hummed as he sipped the coffee, eyes still a bit bleary. Tony came in, a grin on his face. Steve sighed as Tony slid up beside him to make his coffee. “So, how’d it go?” Steve raised an eyebrow. “With Y/N?”

“Oh. It went...good.”

“Good? Jesus Christ, I figured Y/N would’ve been your type,” Tony sighed, looking defeated. Steve hid his smirk behind his coffee as Tony muttered a curse before saying, “Okay. Be straight with me. What is your ty--” Tony blinked and stared pointedly at Steve’s neck before smirking. “You sly dog. He totally is your type!”

Steve blinked and glanced at the toaster, catching his warped reflection in it. He could vaguely make out a hickey Y/N had managed to make on him and shrugged. “He’s nice.”

“Nice?! Y/N doesn’t just fuck anyone willy-nilly...Heh,” Tony laughed at his own joke then shook his head. “Point is, Y/N likes you, so don’t hurt him.”

“Bit late for that,” Y/N yawned as he shuffled in, wearing one of Steve shirts and his own jeans. Tony gawked at the litter of bruises on his neck and the welts from the cuffs on his wrists. “Morning, guys.” He made his coffee then leaned into Steve, who happily wrapped his arm around him. “Are you two gossiping about me?”

“Tony is determined to find a good match for me,” Steve chuckled, kissing the top of Y/N’s head.

Y/N hummed. “Natasha. She’s hot. Plus that red-hair--Oof!” Y/N let out an exaggerated grunt of approval.

“Glad I meet your standards,” Nat said as she walked in with her dirty dishes. Y/N winked playfully and Nat smirked. “You’re lucky Steve’s your boyfriend or I might smack you.”

“Please no more for now. Later though.” Steve chuckled at the shocked look on Tony’s face. “What’s wrong, Anthony?” Y/N teased.

Tony watched him for a long moment before saying, “Sometimes I really hate you.”


End file.
